


Heroes of Remnant

by crappyfriend



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyfriend/pseuds/crappyfriend
Summary: The world has been in an age of peace for decades but threats to it are popping up. These threats might bring the peace that so many have fought and bled to protect to ruin. The world has been without Heroes for more than a decade and its time someone brought them back.





	1. Chapter 1

Hero.

In the dictionary, the word is defined as a person who is admired for their courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.

What counts as courageous, outstanding achievements or noble qualities would differ from person to person. For some, the word hero would only be fit for a person who saved someone from mortal danger.

For others, it would be enough for you to help them grab a box from the highest shelf.

All these differing opinions on what a hero is meant that you couldn't point at one person and say that they are a hero without someone disagreeing. That is how things were for as long people can remember.

And then The Great War happened.

No one knows where they were before the war but once it started they didn't stop showing up.

Heroes had now become a thing and they wouldn't let you forget it. Where ever they were needed they would show up.

A village was being raided by bandits, a Hero would show up and make sure that it would be the last time they mess with that village.

An illness breaking out and your kingdom's resources are spread too thin to give aid, a Hero would show up and cure it.

A battle between two forces leading to an increase in Grimm in the area, a Hero would show up and protect both sides as they retreat to a safer place.

Many say that the emergence of Heroes led to The War ending with much fewer fatalities.

Now, 50 years after the war you could show a picture of any of the dozens of heroes active during the war and almost all would agree on them being the definition of a hero. Most people easily recognizing heroes such as Titan, Guardian and Champion as ones instrumental to The Great War ending.

They ar-

* * *

The fear that Ruby felt when the documentary stopped working, could only be comparable to a few other darker moments in her life. The relief she felt when it kept playing a minute later was obvious enough that dad easily noticed it.

"It might be time to digitize the tape sweetie." Dad said as gentle as he always does when this happens. When she doesn't say anything in response, he continues.

"The memories we have watching it won't disappear if we do it, they will only be in a different format. But the contents might be lost if we don't do it soon." He finishes.

It's an argument she has heard dozen of times ever since the VHS stopped working properly. Its one she knows she will have to do eventually, but she can't help feeling that she's betraying mom by doing so.

The VHS is something they have watched so many times that she's lost count of the number. If... When she wakes up, it will be the only thing that hasn't changed since the attack.

In the end, the knowledge that she might lose the contents forever makes the decision for her.

"Do you know the address to a place that does it?" And he has, he gives me a slip of paper with an address. The paper looks worn and crumbled, how long must he have prepared this for?

She decides to go now, knowing that waiting any longer would cause her to hesitate.

She takes Crescent Rose with her as support, her baby always giving her some confidence when needed.

With the VHS in one hand and Crescent Rose on her back, she leaves her home to make sure that her mom will have something that hasn't changed when she wakes up. The only difference is that it would be on DVD.

If the process isn't too complicated she might have some time to visit mom at the hospital later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was fighting for her life.

One might wonder how a regular trip to a store would lead to a fight, and you would be in the right for thinking that. It makes sense in context. 

Ruby goes inside Dust shop, the Dust shop is robbed, she defeats the robbers, Torchwick shows up and she has to fight him now too. Even she got a bit confused from the story being that short.

Let us go back to the beginning.

* * *

What she initially came out to do, digitizing the VHS, didn't take more than five minutes once she got there. The guy who owns it is a friend of her dad and she even got a discount for it.

The process itself was going to take a few hours so she would have to come back later to pick it up. 

With the discount lowering the cost, there was lien to spare and there was a Dust shop right across the road. The shop was selling the newest issue of her favourite weapons magazine and she had just enough lien left to buy it. 

Entering the Dust shop revealed to her an almost empty store with the clerk being the only other occupant. She went for the magazine section immediately and might have gotten too caught up in reading it. So caught up in her own world that she didn't notice that there was an ongoing robbery.

When a man in a black suit and red sunglasses, even though it's been cloudy all day, told her that he was robbing them, she thought he was joking. It's barely noon!

She looked around thinking this was a big joke for comedy show when she noticed the signs that this might actually be a robbery. If the armed men in similar clothing filling containers weren't enough of a sign, the clerk emptying the cash registry into a bag should be a clear sign for what this was.

A robbery.

Though the man in front of her did just tell her that it was. 

A man that was currently getting agitated at her for her non-existent reaction. She couldn't help it since she was occupied with thoughts of how embarrassing it is that it took her this long to notice. 

The blush that was creeping up on her face put an abrupt end to the man growing scowl that warped into total confusion. How many people would start blushing when they're being robbed?!

There was an awkward silence between the two until one of the men watching over the clerk came over. Him coming over was actually a good thing, not in the sense that she now had two people that she had to take care of instead of one, only Yang would be happy about that, him coming over brought her out of this embarrassing situation and start observing the store. 

There were seven of the suited men that she could see, with four of them visibly armed and one she could only see the top of his head. Their weapons are plain with some holding mecha-shift weapons whose forms were that of a regular gun or a knife. 

She knows standardisation is important for producing weapons as quickly as possible, even for criminals, but they could have modified them at least. It looked like they haven't even been maintaining them very well either, she could she rust in places that should never be rusty! 

As if she didn't have enough of a reason to confront them.

The first thing she did in the fight was using her Semblance to knock out the two people in front of her.

Time slowed down as it activated letting her see their expressions slowly turn into surprise as they are rocketed out of the store through the storefront. She came through with them both to make sure that they were out of the fight and to take the remaining fighters outside. Fighting inside a Dust shop would quickly lead to something exploding.

The two she pushed outside laid spread out on the pavement groaning and didn't look like they were getting up soon.

The remaining five left the store and started surrounding her, not a single one was unarmed now and they looked intimidating with how their scowls conveyed what they wanted to say without words.

'You're in trouble now'.

She might have been in trouble and even felt intimidated if it wasn't for two things.

The first is that none of them has an Aura or at the very least the first two don't since it didn't take much to take them down.

The second is that she's a Huntress, a trainee if you have to be technical about it. 

That leads to the only conclusion to this fight being one.

A slaughter.

She obviously didn't kill anyone but when she was done with them it almost looked like it with how spread out they were and their preference of red on black that looked like blood if you saw it from a different angle. She might have been a little too hard on them but they were giving people who preferred red and black a bad name. Her being one of them who preferred it was a big reason for that.

Her feelings of triumph after the easy battle was shortlived though as she heard the sound of an unfamiliar Dust bullet. She turned around with the question of what type it is, she thought she was familiar with most of them already, only for her to panic as it was aimed straight for her. She was only able to barely dodge it thanks to her Semblance speeding up her body's reaction time and speed.

With his trademark smirk and fancy clothes, she needed no introduction to know that the man in front of her is Roman Torchwick. Even she had heard of him, not that it was hard considering that the crimes he did almost seemed to be purely designed to grab people's attention. Like seriously, the first time he heard about him was when he took over the emergency broadcast and put one of the most annoying songs on repeat.

The song went on for eleven hours before the Council decided to restart the entire system.

She wasn't the only person in Vale that swore vengeance on Torchwick after that day. 

She thought it would be easy fighting against him since he always ran away since he wasn't strong just skilled at running away the rumours would say. Those rumours are going to need to change as she's currently experiencing the complete opposite.

Torchwick had used the disorientation she received from dodging to shorten the distance between us, her weapon coming up to guard against a hit to the head. 

The hit to the head was blocked but the kick that went for her feet wasn't, making her lose her balance. Before she even touched the ground he had landed another kick that sent her tumbling a few meters down the road.

It hurt but her Aura was already starting the healing process by the time she stood up again. Only to find that Torchwick was now holding one of the cases that got filled with Dust earlier.

"Sorry Red but I'll be going now and hopefully never see you again." Was all she heard before he sent another of those unusual Dust rounds at her making her dodge once more.

She was prepared for it this time though and was already using her Semblance to narrow the distance between them. 

She was almost within optimal distance for her to be able to hit him with Crescent Rose when a little girl that looked like the personification of Neapolitan ice cream appeared out of nowhere. She didn't even get time to react to her appearance before her weapon hits and shatter them like glass.

She's shocked, thinking that she actually killed them before the obvious conclusion that the ice cream girl must have used her Semblance. It's either that or she just two people so hard they turned to glass?

She's going to go with the option that won't give her nightmares.

Before her thoughts can turn to a darker place, the police finally arrive.

She feels relieved and feel like she can finally take a breath. Torchwick got away but she managed to capture the others at least. That relief transforms into confusion when the police officers aren't moving in to arrest the pile of mostly unconscious thugs.

"You are under arrest..." One of them started saying but she was too panicked to hear the rest.

Arrested?!

But she was helping!

The confusion was so great that she missed almost all of what they just said, only hearing the last sentence.

"-ay down your weapon and come with us peacefully."

If Yang was here she would have argued against being treated as a criminal, probably could have easily explained the misunderstanding. Ruby is Yang's awkward little sister though and didn't dare to argue against a police officer just doing their job.

In the end, she complied with what they said and was arrested.

She probably won't make it in time to visit her mom today.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelie Adel was a busy woman, its hard not to be when you are a Commissioner in one of Vales busiest districts. The workload is sometimes too much for one person, especially on days like this.

A robbery has been averted with all criminals caught, she isn't complaining about that as that is always a good thing. But she now has to read through the reports concerning it and it's just too much!

She wouldn't usually have to read through every report that comes through here as there is just not enough time in a day to read every report. This robbery would have another minor report that she would at most be written on one page.

Unfortunately, the fact that there were so many arrested, major property damage and multiple Huntsman-level fighters lead to the reports being almost as thick as her arm.

And they were still coming with more!

The door kept opening every few minutes with a new police officer coming in with a new stack of papers to add to the growing pile of unread reports.

She can only sigh and hope that Coco won't be too troubled that their late-night conversation might be a bit later than usual.

Amelie might have to make it an extra early one considering its a school night though. She should at least send a message to her.

Sending a message wasn't easy without scroll however doing that was a little difficult when she couldn't find it. It wasn't in her pocket or any other obvious places. She was about to go get another person's scroll that she could use when she heard a familiar tune.

It was muffled so she couldn't exactly place where she heard it before and it was coming from her desk too. 

Before she could question further on the mystery sound, the stack of paper that was delicately balanced on the desk fell over. A majority of the reports were now strewn all around her office and to make it worse another officer came in with another stack of reports to give me.

Amelie could only sigh in frustration, giving a deeper one as soon as he found at that her scroll was the cause of it happening. she thought it was weird that she couldn't find it.

The officer had stopped in the doorway and looked around the mess before they wordlessly started picking up the paper for me. 

"Thanks." She voiced out loud and made sure to remember what his name is when it comes to deciding who will get the night watch. 

The relief Amelie felt at not having to pick it all up herself was immeasurable. Picking them up was much faster with two people and the room was tidy once again.

Saying her goodbyes, she went back to reading the reports. 

The mess had led to all of the reports being out of order with her job getting even harder now that she has to sort them as well. The first report she read gave her pause.

"Ruby Rose." The last name she easily recognizes from the tragedy ten years ago. 

She thought it was sad that she would end up as a criminal after all these years but as she read through the rest of the report thing became a lot clearer.

Finding out that her sister was Yang Xiao Long was another surprise with how different they looked. She was arrested for almost the same thing almost two months ago and might have gotten in trouble if it wasn't one of Juniors places. 

The number of cases that were solved because of what they found there led to almost three days of work.

Finished reading the report she concluded that Ruby Rose was an unfortunate case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't entirely certain with what the suspect was saying not being consistent with the polices observations.

She was about to call for someone to confirm it when her scroll rang for a second time.

Answering the scroll revealed to Amelie that the caller was no other than Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Amelie, I hope this isn't a bad time?" 

"I was actually going to call you soon, we have another huntsman trainee that got into trouble. You know the procedures."

"That the headmaster will be notified in such cases and asses whether their intentions were good or bad. I can be on my way right now actually, who is it?" He asks before he takes a sip from a cup that Amelie has never seen him without.

"She come from a family you have some experience with already, Ruby Rose. You're probably with the name?" She won't lie, there was some satisfaction in seeing Ozpins calm facade break for a second. The reaction would have been barely noticeable if she wasn't looking for it but the way he drank from his cup told her how surprised he was at hearing the name.

Which is weird considering the history that family has its a miracle this is the first time she comes into trouble. Ruby is now the sixth person to come into trouble with the police that would require Ozpin to personally come down here. 

She is so glad that all those other incidents happened in different districts. 

Team STRQ were legendary in the amount of trouble they could get into.

Eventually, he must have gathered himself sufficiently because he stopped drinking and answered the question.

"Yes, I know of their... exploits. I'll be there in twenty minutes." The call ended and Amelie had to go back to work for at least the next twenty minutes.

She really should get an assistant.

* * *

Ruby Rose was now going into her second hour at the police station.

Its been pretty nice here since Ruby was cleared of suspicion, the only reason that she couldn't, was because someone had to authorise her release. She's been sitting in a private room ever since she got the message ten minutes ago.

Ruby would be bored if it wasn't for them giving her scroll back for her to use. After sending a message to dad about the situation and to pick up the documentary there wasn't much else to do. She started reading forums about heroes to pass the time.

She was in a heated discussion about Armory's fighting styles by the time she smelled something that she could recognize instantly.

Freshly baked cookies.

Seconds later, a grey-haired man with a cane came in with a tray of the cookies she smelled just a moment ago. 

It was only when he laid them down that she recognized him as Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. 

"Now Miss Rose how about I get right to the point? How would you like to join your fellow Hunters at Beacon two years earlier?"

What!


	4. Chapter 4

Taiyang's life has been full of experiences that he remembers fondly. 

When he was accepted into Beacon and three strangers that would later turn into being a close-knit team.

When he married the person he loved and their two daughters were born.

These are moments he can look back whenever he is in a tough place, memories that bring feelings of pride and happiness. Yang being accepted into Beacon became a new one a month ago and Ruby would go to the same place two years later.

At least that was how it was supposed to be.

Ruby had somehow managed to get into Beacon two years early which means that two years he thought he had turned into one month. He could have said no when she was given the offer, would have if he was in a darker place, but he didn't.

He knew how much her daughter wanted to be a hero and he wouldn't be worthy of being her dad if he didn't support her. That she was let in early because of her skills meant that he didn't have to worry about her too much.

To a degree at least, he wished his parents could have told him that having kids would mean you would always be worried about something. 

He knows there other reasons for the early enrollment that Ozpin didn't tell Ruby. That the people who put Summer in a coma for ten years could come after Ruby next. That Ruby's silver eyes meant that she would always be in danger.

Sometimes Tai wished that he hadn't taken Ozpin's offer. He doesn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that he knows who the real threats are.

He certainly knows what Raven thought about it.

Before his thoughts can turn to a darker place, a racket that sounds like something falling down comes from upstairs. He wouldn't have thought much about it usually, but his previous thoughts led him to think of the worst possible scenario. He sprints to the stairs and runs up at a speed that could have rivalled Ruby's towards her room.

He kicks the door open, fists ready and Semblance active expecting the worst.

Tai is instead met with a sight that puzzled him.

There were no enemies in the room, there was only a slightly dazed Ruby in the middle of the room. The only thing that could be called dangerous was the haphazardly stacked tower of chairs in the room. He only relaxed after he did an additional sweep of the room.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

Ruby came out of her daze at his voice and looked at him before looking at her door visibly confused.

"What happened to the door?" 

At the question, he looked at the door and noticed for the first time that he might have used a bit more strength than necessary. The door was off its hinges with the door having a deep indent at the place Tai kicked. The door was also slightly embedded into the wall.

Forcibly ignoring all the extra work he just made for himself he turns back to Ruby asking the same question.

"Why have you stacked the chairs like that?" The chairs were balanced so delicately that it felt like blowing at it would make it fall.

"I needed them so I could reach the posters. I wanted to use the ladder but I couldn't find it and you were busy packing for your trip."

The trip she was referencing was the camp that Signal held for the students that were in their last year of training. It's a trip that is always planned for weeks in advance where they camp in Forever Fall for three days to give their students experience.

He had signed up for it as he didn't have anything that clashed with it. But Ruby going to Beacon the day after he leaves means that he won't be able to follow her to school tomorrow.

It would have been nice to guide her on a tour around Beacon. 

"I'm done, I was just... in deep thought. Do you need any help with packing?" Her bags were overflowing and looked bulky. He was pretty sure that one of them is just fillet with maintenance kits.

"No, I'm just having a hard time deciding what to bring. I can't decide if I want to bring all of the posters or just my favourites. That, of course, runs into the problem that all of them are my favourites. Weapon maintenance is another thing, do you remember how good the forge is at a Beacon? I know that Beacon is a top school, but Crescent Rose requi-." She had started to ramble at this point. 

He could tell she was nervous as this isn't the first time she

She reminds him of Summer as she had a similar reaction when Ruby and Yang started their first day at school. She would also start to ramble when she was nervous. 

It almost felt like we were sending them to a battlefield with the way she spoke of the dangers. Them not having pencils suddenly meant life or death.

They couldn't even lift the backpack of the ground by the time Summer was done packing.

"I know that you want to be prepared, but I think that bringing that much stuff is overdoing it." Looking at the bag that was clearly overflowing Ruby let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I know, but its Beacon and I don't know what I'll need."

"You could ask Yang or do you still want to keep it a surprise?" He still wonders why Ruby didn't want to tell Yang about her enrollment.

"Yeah, I just want to surprise her." And said nothing more about that.

He was going to continue the conversation but he had to leave soon if he wanted to make it to the camp in time. Looking at the clock he was actually running out of time.

"I actually have to leave now. Remember that someone is coming to pick you up tomorrow, so don't stay up too late."

Tai gave one last hug before he started to leave. He was almost out of the door when he heard rapid footsteps coming downstairs. He wondered what she wanted to talk about, did she want to tell him how much she would miss him?

"How did the door get broken? You didn't answer the question." 

Oh.

"There was a strong gust of wind." 

He closed the door with his daughter disbelieving stare being the last thing he saw.

* * *

Ruby could hear her alarm ringing signalling that it was time to wake up.

Doing so was harder than it usually is as her body felt sore all over. When did her bed get so hard anyway, it feels like she's slept on the floor.

Opening her eyes shows that she actually slept on the floor. It explains why she feels so sore.

The last she remembers is that she was still packing, looking towards the bag reveals that she didn't finish before she fell asleep. The bags aren't as overfilled as they were when dad was here but they're still full enough that she isn't able to actually close them.

Hearing another ring she starts to look for her scroll to shut off the alarm. It has done its job by waking her up it doesn't need to torture her with the ringing.

When she finds her scroll and it turns out to not have any power she has to think. Where else would she hear a ringing sound this early in the morning?

Another ring, the last one that lets the fog of sleepiness finally lift up and realize where the sound comes from.

The door!

Using her Semblance she sprints downstairs to answer it. Unfortunately, she might not have been as awake as she thought she was. Running down the stair she managed to trip on one of the steps, leading to her rolling down and crashing into the door. The speed she was running meant that she might have a bruise or two because of that.

When she finally opens the door she is met with a tall blonde with blue eyes. He looked surprised as she opened the door more forcefully than intended.

She introduces herself before he can comment on how she must look after the fall. He looked her up and down before doing the same.

"I'm Jaune Arc and a student at Beacon Academy. The Academy sent me to pick you up."


End file.
